All-Star Blitz
(inserting names of the celebrities) All in the game that's just over their heads! ''(singing) All Star Blitz, All Star Blitz, All Star Blitz. And now here's the master of the blitz board, Peter Marshall!'' All Star Blitz was a game show that aired on ABC from April 8, 1985 to December 20, 1985. The show was hosted by Peter Marshall, and John Harlan announced. Main game Four celebrities appeared on each episode, under a 3x2 grid of 12 stars that formed six squares. Two contestants, one a returning champion, played one at a time, trying to guess a phrase hidden on the board. (The audience saw the number of words in the phrase, but the players did not.) To do this, the players earned stars by correctly agreeing or disagreeing with celebrities' answers to questions. (Two stars (later four) were given at the start of each game.) A right answer earned a star and kept control, but a wrong answer forfeited control (but the star remained on the board, unless it formed a square, in which case the opponent would have to play for that star). If a star completed a square and the contestant answered correctly, the letters in the square would be shown, and the contestant in control would get the opportunity to guess (at the cost of losing control if incorrect). In a rare case that one star would complete two, three or four squares, the first contestant to answer a question correctly got to pick one of the completed squares and then more questions would be asked to the celebrity whose star completed the square(s). The player who solved the puzzle won the game, and two games won the match, the championship, a prize package, and the right to play the "Blitz Bonanza". ASB 01.PNG|Hello, stars! ASB 02.PNG|It's a tie! Whoever solves the next puzzle will win. ASB 03.PNG|The phrase is four words long. To help you, we'll give you four stars for free. ASB 04.PNG|The gameplay is loosely based on the Dots format. ASB 05.PNG|A puzzle is completed! ASB 07.PNG|For solving the puzzle, you win a prize package. Blitz Bonanza (Bonus round) In the "Blitz Bonanza", a bonus phrase was hidden on the gameboard, and the champion had the opportunity to spin a six-spaced wheel four times in an attempt to reveal spaces. Every time the wheel stopped, the space that was lit would be revealed (if it had already been revealed, then the spin was wasted). After the four spins, the champion could trade in the prize package for one more spin or simply go for the phrase. Should the winning contestant uncover four clues within those spins, no such decision was offered. After this, the celebrities wrote down guesses to the puzzle, and the champion had to solve the puzzle for a growing jackpot that started at $10,000 and increased by $5,000 (later $2,500) each time not won. If the champion could not solve the puzzle, he/she still received $250 for each celebrity with the correct solution. Champs remain for four games. ASB 08.PNG|The start of the bonus round. ASB 09.PNG|Wheel...of...Blitz! ASB 10.PNG|The wheel randomly stopping on spaces. ASB 11.PNG|Those are all the reveals you get. What do you think it is? ASB 12.PNG|Bummer, this contestant didn't get it. ASB 13.PNG|"A Drum Roll" certainly could have been the right answer. ASB 14.PNG|"Aluminum Road Runner"... Probably not so much. ASB 15.PNG|This split screen shot didn't last long. ASB 16.jpg|But another contestant got this puzzle. ASB 17.jpg|WINNER! ASB 18.jpg|$12,500! Ticket 62722_622860254395422_335082257_n.jpg Music "Gabby's Theme" by Jonathan Segal and Score Productions The theme song to this show was infamous for its "tribal chanting" with "hobba hum hobba heeba hobba" along with the title of the show. Airing status All episodes are presumed to exist. USA ran reruns of this series in 1986. Trading circuit At least 10 full and one partial episodes, including the premiere and finale, are known to be circulating among traders. Trivia *This show replaced the Mark Goodson quiz show Trivia Trap. *In 1993 Merrill Heatter Productions produced a pilot based on All Star Blitz called Hollywood Teasers with Robb Weller as the host. Link James Vipond's All Star Blitz Page Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:ABC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:Flops Category:1985 premieres Category:1985 endings